


Reason to Listen to Ianto #87

by Charity_Angel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack really should have listened to Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason to Listen to Ianto #87

“What the…?!”

Jack watched indignantly as his dinner disappeared into the rafters.

Ianto just raised an eyebrow, his expression as impassive as ever but his eyes twinkled with laughter.

“Maybe you’ll listen to me next time?” he suggested. “Don’t eat Chinese in the Hub. Myfanwy likes sweet and sour sauce.”


End file.
